


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Big Sean (mentioned), Courtney Love - Fandom, Elton John - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Young Blood Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ghosties, Ghosts, Guns, Helena - Freeform, M/M, OOC, Original Character - Freeform, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Stuff, This kinda sucks, Youngblood Chronicles, fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, really bad fight scenes, twenty one pilots - Freeform, um, wrote this ages ago, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first-ever fanfic- I wrote it like a year ago before Miss Missing You and Save Rock and Roll music vidoes were released. Kind of tells the story of the Youngblood Chronicles with ghosts and MCR and TOP and P!ATD and yeah I'm ridiculously proud of it... </p><p>Gerard is a murderer, Patrick is possessed for like 90% of the story, Pete is badass and this kickass leader, Dallon is awkward, Brendon is hella confused, Tyler is bonkers, Josh and Debby are adorably loved-up, Andy is weirded out, Mikey is dead, Joe is protective and this random-as female character I made up is basically every fangirl ever. She's cool.</p><p>I couldn't be bothered putting it into chapters so sorry!</p><p>Warning: a lot of death. Like, seriously. I was really mean and killed off like everybody...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

"Rise and shine, cult capers. Let's put out faith back in mayhem. We are every old, broken toy, born again and again. As we turn the hype into hope, we silence the noise. We are the splinter under the worlds fingernail as we turn the diamonds back into coal." 

The crowd screamed and raised their weapons in vicious joy as Courtney finished her speech. She paused a moment to bask in the glory. 

"Silence the noise!" 

An enthusiastic follower screamed their support and the cry was quickly taken up by the crowd as they began to destroy the various records, amps, instruments and everything else that symbolized the hated rock and roll. Love waved her hand, instantly silencing the crowd. 

"Let us turn the so-called 'diamonds', the hated band Fall Out Boy-" 

She spat the words like they were venom- 

"Back to what they really are!" 

The crowd screamed in anticipation. 

"Rat a tat tat, rat a tat tat..." 

Courtney Love smirked and turned to walk away, leaving her followers raising their weapons, 

"Hey!"

~~~

"In the middle of a gunfight, in the centre of a restaurant, they say, 'Come with your arms raised high!' But they're never gonna get me, like a bullet through a flock of doves, to wage this war against your faith in me..."

Gerard Way raised his gun and fired a shot in the air, hitting a whole through the roof. 

*Oops... better add property damage to my list of crimes!* 

He laughed to himself before turning to face the occupants of the restaurant he was holding up. 

"Hands high! Everyone, over there!" 

The terrified two dozen people followed his orders and rushed to stand in the middle of the room. 

"Wallets, purses, everyone. Throw them over to me here." 

A siren blared in the distance and Gerard knew the cops would arrive soon. 

"Ok, I want you-" 

He pointed to a small child,

"You-"

Gestured to an elderly man,

"You-" 

Indicated a middle-age woman,

"And you-" 

Grabbed a pretty dark haired teenager by the arm. 

"Come with me. The rest of you, go! Tell the cops that if they follow me..." 

He smirked and put the barrel of his gun next to the girls head. Still dragging the girl, Gerard raced up the stairs and into a small office with a large window. He barricaded the door shut and shoved the girl and the other hostages into a corner. 

"What's your name?" 

The teenager stared at him with wide eyes and the red-haired man rolled his eyes.

"Name or I'll shoot you!" 

She started and stuttered out 'Helena'. 

"Ok. Give me your phone!" 

Terrified, the girl pulled it out of her pocket and passed the iPhone to Gerard. Turning it on, Gerard noticed the background of the screen. A shot of him and the rest of My Chemical Romance taking a selfie with Helena. 

*Of all the people, a fan...* 

He shook his head in disbelief and dialled a number. 

"Gerard Way here, motherf**kers! I've got hostages and a gun, so stop right there." 

The half dozen police workers running up the stairs stopped and aimed their guns at Gerard. He tossed the phone away and ducked behind the desk as the cops fired at him. Once they stopped, Gerard grabbed Helena and pulled her in front of him, putting the gun to her head. 

"Don't hurt her!" 

A police officer cried out and without a pause Gerard fired his gun into the man's head. 

"No closer!" 

Gerard screeched as the realisation that he probably just killed someone dawned upon him. The remaining police began to fire at him and he ducked behind Helena quickly. He felt her weight sag onto him and her blood splatter his face. Something inside him broke. Gerard sank to the floor, sobbing. 

"They killed him! They killed my baby brother! I never wanted this to happen!" 

The cops stopped firing, snapped cuffs onto his wrists and dragged him unresisting outside to a van. 

"I never wanted them to die!" 

Gerard felt his knees buckle and blacked out, the faces of Helena and Mikey swimming in his mind.

~~~

"Woah, where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Woah! Out the back door but I love her anyway."

Brendon Urie stared, so confused, into her eyes. 

"What's going on..." 

The blonde kneeling in front of him smiled and handed him a thin, sharp sword. 

*O....k...* 

Her smile seemed to trigger something in the back of his mind. 

*I slept with her? Wait, what?* 

This was just strange. How the hell had he gotten out to the middle of a desert, in the middle of the night to see this blonde lady? 

"Miss Jackson?" 

She nodded and indicated her hand towards the sword. 

"Are you nasty?" 

Without any further thought, Brendon raised the sword and in one swift motion cut off her head. Smoke swirled out of the blonde's neck and he inhaled deeply. 

"But I love her anyway."

The police had arrived a while later. They had found him, the 'rock star' Brendon Urie, kneeling in the desert, holding a blood stained sword, next to a headless corpse. He felt the cuffs click onto his wrists, and, unresisting, let himself be dragged away to the van. Somewhere in Brendon's confused, clouded mind a sharp thought emerged: What is even happening?

~~~

"I have killed a man and all I know, is I am on the run and go."

Tyler Joseph was running. Running where, he didn't know. Just as long as it was away from here. There were police chasing him, chasing him, chasing him because he had done something wrong.

What was it again? He could hardly remember. 

*Oh, that's right... I killed a man.* 

Tyler glanced back at the sirens blaring in the distance, almost tripping over a tree root in the process. 

*Why did I do it?* 

He thought to himself, slightly confused. 

*Isn't 'thou shall not kill' a commandment?* 

Tyler slowed and raised his eyes to the sky. 

*I'm sorry, Lord. Please, tell me... why did I do it?* 

The sirens were louder than anything he's ever heard, almost loud enough to drown out the voices in his head... but not quite. He could hear them, inside, inside, inside his head, screaming and crying and whooping wildly in ecstatic victory because he was dead. 

*Oh. They told me to kill him. And I did.* 

Tyler stopped and turned around to walk towards the sirens. 

*It's their fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...*

The police aimed guns at him and he put his hands in the air. 

"Freeze!" 

Tyler let them clip the cuffs on his wrists and let himself be pulled into the van. 

*I thought I was stronger. Why did I let the voices win?*

~~~

"Woah, where did the party go? We are ending it on the phone- I'm not gonna go home alone, woah, where did the party go?"

Patrick Stump stood over the body of Joe Trohman, eyes glowing golden and entire mind focused on one thought: kill Fall Out Boy. He turned to see Andy and Pete skid into the room, saw them in Joe's glassy eyes and then stare up at Patrick in confusion and terror. Slowly, his eyes faded and Patrick felt his fury drain away.

*kill... die... Joe!* 

He felt a single tear trickle down his cheek and yelled in pure agony. 

"No!"

*Joe's dead, and I killed him,* 

Patrick thought to himself as he felt handcuffs clip around his wrists. 

 

*And I'm going to jail.* 

The officer pushed him into the back of the police van, and Patrick let himself fall. 

*What do Andy and Pete think? I killed our best friend.* 

He hung his head for a moment before a stabbing pain shot through his wrist and had him cry in pain. 

*I was possesed by evil music though. Surely the judge will see that.* 

Patrick almost smiled at the thought of that situation, then sobered when he heard Pete yelling. 

"He was possesed! You have to believe us, these evil women kidnapped us and tortured him-"

Pete's voice was abruptly cut off and the van began to move.

~~~

"My cellmate's a killer and they make me do pushups in drag! Nobody cares if you're losing yourself, am I losing myself?"

"Murdering scum," muttered the prison guard as he shoved Gerard into a small, barred, windowless cell. 

"Your two life sentances start today. You have a couple of other killers joining you soon... a crazy, some 'rock star' and some guy with a hook who keeps babbling about being possessed. Have fun." 

Gerard watched helplessly as the guard walked away, slamming the heavy metal door behind him. 

*So long and goodnight...*

Later, the loud slam of a door woke the red haired criminal and he half fell, half jumped from the bunk to see what was happening.

"Here's your rock star!" 

The guard shoved a dazed looking Brendon Urie into the cell next to Gerard's. 

"Keep each other company, hey?" 

Gerard rolled his eyes and flipped off the guard before turning to his new neighbour. 

"What are you in for?" 

The dark haired man ignored Gerard and shuffled into a corner, sitting down and hugging his knees. 

"Come on, I'm going to go mad if you don't talk!" 

*Or maybe I'm already mad* 

Gerard bit his lip apprehensively. 

"I'm Gerard. You know, from My Chemical Romance?" 

Urie looked up at him with a bit of renewed hope. 

"I'm Brendon Urie, Panic! At The Disco. I loved your band..."

"I saw you guys perform a few years ago, you're pretty cool." 

Brendon smiled slightly and looked away. 

"I killed a girl. Cut off her head with a katana. I can't even remember why, or how... but damn. She was nasty." 

Gerard nodded.

"I shot a cop and held up a restaurant. A girl, a fan of ours... was shot. Her name was Helena." 

Brendan snaked a hand through a gap in the bars and patted Gerard on the knee. 

"Mhm. That sucks bad. Why did you do it?" 

Gerard shrugged and looked away, guilty. 

"My little brother. Mikey Way. The goofy one with blonde-y hair who plays- played bass, yknow? He.. he was murdered a year ago. I miss him too badly. Everyday. It's like a part of me died-" 

Gerard shook his head to get away the memories of the worst day of his life. 

"I wasn't really thinking that clearly. You see, I'm trying to find his killer and make them pay. But I needed funds, and their attention. So..." 

He spread his hands and shrugged. Before Brendon could answer, the two heard a screaming coming from the hallway near their cells. 

"The hell?!" A guard rushed in, dragging a skinny dark haired guy behind him. 

"OUR BRAINS ARE SICK BUT THAT'S OK!" 

Tyler Joseph was half singing, half screaming, a loud and vaguely thrilling combination. 

"THE VOICES! YELLING, YELLING, yelling..." 

His voice dropped to a whisper and as he was locked in the cell, he stopped struggling against his straitjacket. Gerard exchanged a look with Brendon and turned towards the man. 

"I swear I heard voices yelling, those crazy words they were spelling, I must of kicked them out!" 

Tyler grinned at Brendon and Gerard then continued singing softly. 

"Tyler Jospeh. I toured with his band and Fall Out Boy a few years back... he was a lot saner then," 

Brendon explains and Gerard nods sagely. Ah.

Tyler focused on his cellmates and introduced himself. 

"I'm Tyler. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, what have you done Tyler? Tyler Joseph of Twenty One Pilots, pilots, pilots." 

Gerard rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 

*God help me... I'm stuck in jail with a lunatic and Brendon Urie.*

Their night was disrupted. Tyler stayed awake the entire time, repeating a song seemingly about demons, sleep and hair receding. Gerard was plagued with nightmares featuring Mikey and Helena, and he woke on the verge of screaming after rewatching the pair’s death. Brendon slept almost well before Tyler woke him with yells of "Are you nasty?!", the relevence of which he couldn't figure out. Something about that girl... he sat upright with a jolt as his fuzzy memories surfaced. 

*Miss Jackson!*

~~~

"We're all fighting growing old, we're all fighting growing old, in the hopes of a few minutes more. To get, get on Saint Peter's list!"

"You did what?!" 

Courtney Love was furious as she faced the blonde woman opposite her. 

"I got a body killed to get Urie in jail. He'll be out of the way now." 

Love rolled her eyes, wishing the spirit of her ally was solid enough to slap. 

"Then where are you going to find a new body? Someone needs to say the rites willingly!" 

The evil spirit that called herself Miss Jackson laughed. 

"Fortunately, about half a year ago, Brendan Urie wrote a song containing the exact words needed to summon me to control a body. All I need to do is find some Panic! fangirl and catch her singing the song." 

Love grudgingly nodded, realising the foolproof nature of Miss Jackson's plan. 

"On to other matters. We have the briefcase and I am sending cult capers-" 

Courtney laughed a little at the name of her followers-

"To collect Patrick. We can control him with very little effort now that Foxes is on our side," 

Love paused as she beckoned the black eyed singer to joint the spirit and the cult leader, "She is assisting in our cause." 

Foxes smiled sweetly at Miss Jackson and closed pale eyelids over pitch black eyes. 

"Silence the noise." 

Courtney shivered a little at the sight of the young adult. When Love and her followers had found Foxes, she was sitting in a car outside a rural hospital, in a coma-like state in which she only broke out of at the mention of the word 'yesterday'. For some reason beyond Courtney's comprehension, the woman's eyes were completely black; no whites or pupils to be seen. It creeped Courtney out like nothing else she had seen. And had she seen things that scared her. A severed hand? A bit gruesome. The bled out body of a rapper? Terrified her. 

Courtney didn't want to die. That's why she wanted, needed the noise to be silenced. The noise symbolised everything she wanted to leave behind, everything she wanted to vanquish to form a perfect Utopia where she could live forever. 

Jolted from her thoughts as Miss Jackson brushed past her, Courtney barked instructions. 

"Find a body fast. Soon the ghosts of the fallen band members will figure out how to get to the human world. You know they can harm you." 

Miss Jackson smirked and walked out. "Only if they can catch me."

~~~

"They say your head can be a prison, and these are just conjugal visits! People will dissect us till this doesn't mean a thing anymore, no!"

Patrick Stump let out a cry of pain as a prison guard took the stump of his bloody wrist and dragged it on a cotton pad. 

"Shut up, shut up," 

The guard muttered the guard as he grabbed Patrick by the arm, obviously satisfied with his records. 

"Please, you have to help me! I can't be here, they'll find me! I swear it, I was possessed!" 

The guard rolled his eyes and shoved Stump into a vacant cell next to a red haired guy deep in conversation with his dark haired inmate. 

"Way, your little gang of killers is complete. Here's the last murderer to join your posse." 

Without looking up, Gerard gave him the finger and continued his conversation. 

"You see, our drummer is in rehab at the moment. He'll be better soon, I hope. Do you  
reckon they'll let me visit-" 

Brendon stopped suddenly as he recognised the newest arrival. 

"Stumpy!" 

Tyler jumped off his bed and joined in on Brendon's joyful realisation. 

"Patrick! You're in jail with us too!" 

Tyler looked from side to side, before whispering loudly to Gerard, 

"That means he's killed someone or something but I don't care because-" 

Gerard cut him off with a glare. 

"Patrick Stump! It was great touring with you guys, back then.. how come you ended up here?" 

Patrick smiled ruefully. 

"It's a long story. I'll tell you in a sec, but first, I want to say how sorry I am over the death of your brother. He was a great guy." 

Gerard nodded, impatient. 

"Second, I want to ask: what the hell are you three doing here?!" 

Tyler raised his hand. 

"Ty?"

Patrick inquired with a sigh. 

"The voices told me to kill a man so I did. I'm very sorry but the voices aren't." 

Patrick nodded and turned to Brendon. 

"What about you, Bren?"

"Killed some chick in a desert. Not sure why, how or anything, but I woke up with a katana and here severed head so I think I had something to do with it."  
Patrick grimaced and looked at Gerard. 

"What about you, Gee?" 

Gerard laughed inwardly at the use of him and the other inmate's nicknames. 

"Well, Trick, that's an interesting question. First, my brother got slaughtered as you know. So I decided to get his killer's attention by holding up a restaurant." 

Patrick nodded. 

"Fair enough."

"Then I shot a cop by accident and one of my hostages got killed." 

Patrick winced. 

"Are you okay? About it all? All of you?" 

Brendan laughed inwardly. 

*This is just like Patrick. Stuck in prison and he's worried about us instead of himself or his.. his... hand?!* 

Brendon only just noticed the stump that used to be Patrick's hand. 

"Patrick,"

Tyler cried suddenly.

"I think you have a slight problem with your, um... wrist?" 

Patrick rolled his eyes and showed his stump to his gaping friends. 

"Yeh..." 

Gerard patted his shoulder through the bars and asked him to share his story. 

"Well?" 

Patrick sighed again.

"Evil chicks kidnapped and drugged us after we found a mysterious briefcase. The case was cuffed to my hand, so..." 

He waved the stump in the air. 

"They cut it off! Anyway. They tortured us a little more, burnt all our crap, put us in a van, got us chased by evil kiddies and murdered Sean. We kind of escaped, got a lift to a hospital by Foxes, where I got possessed by some evil music and-" 

He sighed.

"Killed Trohman." 

Tyler gasped at the mention of one of his best friend's deaths. On the Save Rock and Roll tour, sarcastic, cynical, funny Joe had taken sweet, shy, crazy Tyler under his wing and shown him the ropes of, well, everything. 

"Joe..." 

Trick bowed his head with shame. Gerard saw a depressing breakdown and 'I'm so sorry' speech coming on, so he pointed into the random distance and yelled, 

"What the hell is that?" 

As the three turned to stare, the cell room door opened and in walked two tall women dressed in dark clothes. Gerard’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that to happen. Patrick turned to stare at the women and let out a yell. 

"No! Get the hell away from me!" 

They smirked and opened his cell door, each grabbed an arm and began to frogmarch him out of the room. 

"No! Can't I just stay in jail! Let me go!" 

Completely confused, the remaining three in mates reacted in three different ways. Brendon yelled insults at the women dragging his friend away, resulting in no reaction. Tyler looked to Brendon and Gerard for help and began to yell the lyrics of a song nobody really had the attention to listen to now. And Gerard? Gerard pulled off his prison-issue boot and hurled it at a woman's head, making contact and resulting in her screaming profanities and glaring back at him. Despite their best efforts though, the women dragged Patrick away, leaving nothing but the echoes of his frantic yells behind. 

"We have to get out of here and help him," 

Gerard decided and without questioning him the others agreed.

~~~

"We are alive, here in Death Valley!"

*Where am I?* 

Joe opened his eyes and glanced around the small space. 

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" 

Hearing no response, he closed his eyes. 

*Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe I'll wake up and we'll be on the road for a show. Maybe I'll wake up and I'll be in a hospital. Maybe I'm drunk.* 

The thought made him laugh and Joe opened his eyes. In front of him was the Kid. 

*Oh, no.*

"I'm dead, aren't I. Yellow-eyed Patrick broke my neck and I'm hell. With you." 

The Kid only smirked and pointed towards a door. 

*Well, what have I got to lose? I'm dead.*

~~~

*Woah... the light...* 

Joe raised his head in near exultation as a bright, golden light shined down on him. For a minute, he forgot it all. The agony, his death, the briefcase, his bandmates. And then, it came crashing back as he stumbled into a crowded room. Women beckoned to him from corners. Donuts also beckoned to him, with a equal if not stronger pull. And Satan was seated on a throne in the corner. 

*Yes, I'm dead. But...* 

Joe grabbed a donut and sat down next to Satan, smiling at a dancing woman as he did. *Maybe not Hell. Not Heavan, but...* He was offered a small white pill. "Purgatory," he decided as he accepted it happily.

~~~

*Uh.... my head...* 

Joe woke up to find himself in the same room as last night. 

*Woah...* 

He laughed softly to himself and glanced around the room for people. 

"No one. Satan, why did you leave?" 

Joe chuckled and stood up. 

"Dayum, Joe. The hell were you smoking?" 

That was good. He was good. All, all good. 

"Yeah... I'm all good. I'm dead, but I'm all good." 

Joe laughed his head off at his joke. The effects of last night’s drugs were {obviously} still wearing off. 

"All good? I'm Mikey." 

Joe turned unsteadily to see a pale man with bleached blonde hair walk over to him. 

"The first night is always the best, hey? Good to forget?" 

Joe narrowed his eyes and tried to drag the memories out of his fuzzy mind. 

"Mm....mm.... I know you..." 

Mikey raised his eyebrows. 

"Gerard's little brother! My Chemical Romance!" 

Mikey sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes. 

"Gerard's little brother. I missed that title. Down here I'm just another dead guy." 

Joe winced, remembering the time about a year ago when he had attended Mikey's funeral. 

"So how did you die?" 

Mikey asked the question oh-so-conversationally and Joe laughed. 

"You'll never believe this... but my band found a briefcase and we cuffed it to Stumpy and evil ladies got us and tortured us and cut off his hand and kids tried to kill us and Big Sean was murdered and Patrick got possesed by Foxes and he stalked this hospital hunting me, Pete and Andy and he found me and..." 

Joe paused for breath.

"He tied me to a bed and broke my neck." 

Now it was Mikey's turn to wince. 

"Eh... I believe you. Actually I have my own story. I think our deaths are related somehow." 

Joe straightened at this idea and motioned for Mikey to begin. 

"Last year Gerard, Frank, Ray and I got together, after MCR had broken up, to discuss weird crap that had been happening. Frank had seen these kids riding around his neighbourhood every night, spying on him. Ray kept getting these phone calls from a women repeating "Silence the noise... silence the noise...". Gerard was being followed by two blonde women who disappeared when he tried to confront them. And I... I was getting death threats. Calls, letters, whispered words... it was freaking me out. Silence the noise, the threats said. Kill the brother to start the war, they said. It was scaring me, so much. So I called my former bandmates, got my family as away and safe and possible and prepared for the worse. And the worse happened." 

He took a deep breath.

"Frank, Gerard, Ray and I had started talking about the happenings when we heard a knock on the door. Standing there was four tall, dark women wearing leather and carrying large weapons. In seconds, they had knives and guns to our throats. 'Mikey Way,' said one, the leader I guess. 'You've turned the hype into hope. So we will silence your noise.' And then, without further ado, exit stage left pursued by a bear... she came up and stabbed me a couple of times in the chest and throat." 

Joe winced and patted Mikey's shoulder. 

"Nasty."

"Yep. Ray, Frank and Gerard had to watch it all. Once my body died, I was kind of floating above it, you know? I could see the women running out, Gerard screaming and shaking my body, Ray desperately calling 911 and Frank sobbing, harder than I've ever seen. I then sorta blacked out and found myself here." 

On impulse, Joe hugged Mikey, trying to comfort him, noticing the tear slipping down the Way brother's face. 

"Have you met anyone else here?" 

Mikey shook his head. 

"Nope. You're the first person I've seen for God knows how long." 

Joe opened his mouth to reply when he heard footsteps and a voice calling out. 

"Hello? Hello? Anyone?" 

Joe froze as he recognised the voice. *No. Not him. He can't be dead.* 

The tattooed, quiet, sometimes rather strange, sweet and adorably shy Fall Out Boy drummer Andy Hurley stood in the doorway. 

"Joe? Mikey?" 

Andy's face fell. 

"But that means I'm...dead." Joe ran forward to embrace Andy. 

"We stormed the evil ladies hideout and Pete got away with the briefcase but... they came up from behind me and slit my throat." 

Joe whispered reassurances to his friend as Mikey explained. 

"We're in purgatory." 

Joe moved away from Andy and furiously rubbed his eyes. 

"We have to get out of here, back to the living world." 

Mikey started to protest but Andy shushed him. 

"We have to stop anyone else from dying. We have to protect Pete and Patrick." 

Mikey nodded in agreeance and Andy attempted a smile. 

"And Gerard, Ray and Frank. They're still in danger somewhere." 

The three now moved with purpose down the cold white halls.

~~~

*Sure, we're dead...* 

Joe yelled in victory as, many hours later, Mikey discovered an elevator that could be programmed to let the inhabitants visit a human destination.

*But we can still help them poor suckers left behind!*

~~~

"Gravity, don't mean too much to me. I'm who I've got to be. These pigs are after me, after you! Run away, like it was yesterday. And we could run away, run away, run away from here!"

"I wish Patrick was here now," 

Brendon was sitting on his bunk, moping sadly. 

"He'd know what to do." 

Gerard snorted at that statement, but he kind of agreed with Urie.

"You heard how he was yelling... I love the guy, I wish I could get him away from those witches."

Brendon nodded. 

"I reckon they were the ones who kidnapped and tortured him... and cut off his hand." 

The two winced in almost perfect sync, remembering the bloody, mangled stump of a hand. 

"I've got a migraine..." 

Tyler whispered a lyric suddenly, breaking the short silence. 

*He's been almost sane recently... and I though prison drove people mad, not rescued them from the brink of insanity,* 

Gerard thought to himself as he stared at the thin man. 

"My pain will range from up down and sideways." 

Gerard looked over to his now-friend in concern, hoping he was okay. Tyler still wore a white straitjacket, but the guards were considering lowering the number of constraints against him. Everyone had seen Tyler slowly recovering, stopping the talking to his voices and acting more sane. 

Gerard had lost himself in thoughts of his cellmate so much that he barely noticed the commotion outside the cell room. The door leading to the cells suddenly burst open, revealing a short, black haired man holding a guitar-style sword, and a taller dark haired man holding tight to a briefcase. 

"Pete! Dallon!" 

The famous, quirky, crazy, described as emo, swearing and kind of inspirational Pete Wentz yelled in victory and raised his weapon with a wild war cry. The slightly quieter Dallon followed with a briecase and a keycard which he hurriedly slashed to open the cell doors. 

"Gerard! Brendan! Tyler! We're busting you out, you naughty little boys! Someone has to help us save the world, and it looks like you badass criminals are pretty much all we've got." 

Pete slowed to a halt and, as carefully as possible, split open Tyler's straitjacket. Tyler brofisted him and his fellow inmate's rescuers while Brendon hugged Dallon with a giant grin on his face. Gerard, however, simply stood, staring, in absolute shock. 

"The hell-" 

He began but Pete cut him off. 

"Later! We have to get away from here now." 

Gerard shrugged and allowed himself a victory whoop as he followed his friends to freedom.

"Andy's dead-"  
The three criminals let out a gasp- 

"Patrick's possesed, Josh is captive, Frank's in hospital-" 

Gerard let out a cry of anger- 

“Ray is guarding that hospital, trying to protect him. Andy and I stole the briefcase but he got ambushed and his throat cut. Patrick is possesed again- we barely escaped him, but we've lost him for now. Josh was caught and for some reason they're keeping him alive- I heard a rumour that one of the cult capers fancies him. Frank was bashed and left for dead by the same kids who tried to kill us but Ray found him and got him to a hospital in time." 

Gerard let out a sigh of relief but Brendon had to wipe tears away over the news of the death of Andy.

"It's okay, Bren," 

Pete murmured, patting his friend awkwardly on the back. 

"Andy, Joe, Ray, Frank," 

He looked at Gerard sympathetically.

"And Mikey. We don't have to worry about them anymore. Andy, Mikey and Joe are about as safe as you can get...Frank and Ray will be fine. We're all gonna miss the three, and once this is all over we can cry and cry and cry. But now... now we have to fight back and get revenge for this all." 

Pete rallied the despondent, grieving musicians with his usual spark. 

"We haven't opened the briefcase yet." 

Dallon had finally touched on the topic on everyone's minds. 

"It's locked. We can't open it, and they-" 

He was referring to the cult capers, Courtney Love's crazy following- 

"can't either." 

Gerard spoke up, ready to find out what to do next. 

"So what's the plan, Pete?" 

Pete looked surprised at Gerard's declaration of him as the master planner, the leader, but answered anyway. 

"We have to keep running from Patrick and Courtney's cult. While we run, we're gonna try and figure out how to stop them, how to open the briefcase, how to rescue Josh and hoa to end this sh~t. Who is with me?" 

One by one, the five musicians piled their hands together. Pete was first, ready to take on leadership, pushing all thoughts of his dead bandmates out of his mind. Tyler was next, as sane as he had been for months. Dallon and Brendon followed in one swift synchronised motion, meeting each others eyes in embarrassment, both thinking of Andy and Joe. Gerard was last. Being ths only member of MCR, and not having the close bond with the other guys, he was nervous and not sure if he fit in with the group. But determined. Oh, so determined. 

*Nobody slaughters my baby brother and gets away alive..* 

Breaking the pile of hands, Pete grinned at his friends. 

"Courtney Love picked the wrong bands to mess with. Let's do this!"

~~~

"Won't you stay alive? I'll take you on a ride. I will make you believe you are lovely."

Joshua Dun was alone. So, so alone. He was lying against a filthy cell wall with his hands cuffed above his head, with no idea where he was, why he was here or how he had gotten there. All he knew was he should be dead. He should be dead or possesed or somehow being used against his friends and bandmate. He had seen Andy Hurley's throat being cut, watched as the light drain out of his eyes, gasped as Courtney Love laughed and laughed. And then all he could remember was something smashing into the back of his skull and darkness. 

"Joshua Dun?" 

He opened his eyes to see a small brunette standing in front of him holding a bottle of water and a plastic-wrapped sandwich. 

"Wha?" 

Josh paused as he gave his eyes time to adjust to the dark enough to recognise the woman. 

"You're one of the cult capers. Piss off! You and your cult killed one of my best friends." 

The woman looked around the small space nervously before unlocking his cell door and passing him the food and water. 

"I've convinced Courtney to keep you alive for now." 

Josh rolled his eyes but took the supplies. 

"Why don't you just get her to kill me? Isn't it useless keeping me alive since I'm never going to give up trying to get out of here to find Tyler and the others?" 

He said the words mildly but there was a definite challenge in his voice. It was now the cult capers turn to roll her eyes. 

"Yeah, I'd love to get you killed, but you're my way out of this bullsh~t. I got blackmailed into this, you see? Now Courtney has released the person she was blackmailing me with because she trusts me, so I'm trying to get the hell out of here, causing as many explosions and/or deaths as possible." 

Noticing how loud her voice had become during the speech, the brunette quickly dropped her voice back to a whisper and smiled at Josh. 

"I'm Debby. Are you with me?" 

Josh nodded hurridly. 

"Who was the hostage?" 

Debby looked away. 

"My best friend. Jenna was perfect and I got her into this all-" 

She pulled herself out of the memories and turned to leave. 

"I'll be back soon." 

Before she could walk away, however, Josh called her name. 

"Debby? I'm sorry about what I said." 

Debby smiled softly and turned back to him. 

"You'll be fine. We'll find your friends." 

Josh smiled back and watched her go with satisfaction. 

*I know it's wrong of me to think of romance when some crazy cult is trying to destroy music... but she's exactly who I need in my life right now.*

~~~

"As a girl, you have set your heart on haunting me forever from the start, it's never silent."

Gerard watched his sleeping companions fondly. He hadn't know Pete, Tyler, Dallon or Brendon very well before his prison stint and break out, but now after a few days of running, he felt like he really belonged in with the group. 

*Well of course I belong,* 

Gerard thought to himself. 

*Every bunch of travellers needs a crazed, grieving murderer, right?* 

He stood up and surveyed the group. Tyler was leaning against a tree, muttering quietly in his sleep while Pete was smiling, probably dreaming. 

*Of Joe and Andy. Or his family.* 

Gerard remembered meeting with Pete a while ago and meeting his blonde curly-haired son Bronx, tiny baby Saint and funny girlfriend Megan, all three members of Pete's world happy and smiling. Turning to go, Gerard noticed the way Dallon and Brendon had shifted closer together in their sleep. He laughed silently and walked away, wishing to be alone with his thoughts. 

For some reason, a song came to him, one he vaguely remembered as being one of Panic!'s. "You have set your heart on haunting me-" 

His whispered singing was interrupted by a bright flash and a transparent, dark haired teenager appeared.

"This can't be happening...." 

Gerard muttered to himself, recognising the pretty face and almost yelling in shock. 

"Helena?!" 

The ghost glared at the red haired singer and slapped him. 

"Umm... ghosts can make contact?"

"Yes, you stupid, ignorant, violent, murering thug! You were my hero, rolemodel, and then you turn up to my sweet sixteenth and shoot me?! And YOU'RE the suprised one. You, you, you, you killer!" 

She moved to hit him again and Gerard grabbed Helena's arm, shocked at how solid she was. 

"Helena, I can explain!" 

The teenager snorted and sat down angrily, breaking free of Gerard's restraint. "Okay. Explain to me why I had to die." 

Gerard gulped and searched for the words. "It was an accident! I didn't want anyone to get hurt." 

She glared at him, not convinced at all. 

"Well, I'm so glad my death was an accident! Really, that fixes everything! I'll just skip off back to purgatory!"

"I was trying to get their attention! My brother died last year, was slaughtered, and I'm trying to catch his killers. I'm sorry that you were shot, but..." 

She gasped and backed away from him in shock. 

"Oh, no. Mikey's not dead, no! He can't be dead!" 

Now it was Gerard's turn to glare. "Ha. Why are you sad?! You didn't even know him!" 

Helena slapped him again, harder, and Gerard shut up. 

"You two. The Way brothers. My heroes. And now Mikey's DEAD and Gerard shot me."

"I really, truly, am so sorry about your death. I know I can't say anything that will bring you back, but I'm sorry." 

Helena nodded and stuck out her hand. 

"Helena Summers. I can't say I forgive you, but for now, peace." 

Gerard took her hand and they shook. 

"I want to know what's going on, how I can help, and for you to apologise to my parents. In return, I'll help you find Mikey's murderers." 

Gerard nodded and he tried to smile. 

"Um... do you want to meet my friends?" 

Helena shrugged and followed him back to the campsite to see the sleeping musicians. Seeing the men, she yelled in surprise and happiness. 

"Pete Wentz! Brendon and Dallon! Tyler Joseph!" 

The scream had woken the band guys and they got up sleepily, blinking in the light of the ghost.

"Ah! I'm dead and I shouldn't be this happy but hi! I'm Helena!" 

Pete glared at Gerard. 

"You woke me up to show me a fangirl you found?" 

Brendon whispered something to him and Pete nodded. 

"Oh. She's the one you killed. I guess you're a ghost?" 

Tyler and Dallon backed away a bit and Gerard was surprised that Pete wasn't a bit more shocked. 

"You're not freaking out?" Pete rolled his eyes. 

"I found my best friends severed hand in a plastic bag on my doorstep. A ghost isn't much after that." 

Pete smiled at Helena. "Welcome to our little gang consisting of murderers-" 

He gestured to Tyler, Brendon and Gerard- 

"Dallon-" 

Dallon smiled and waved a little- 

"And me. We're all really confused about what's going on, grieving and tired. So I'm going to go back to sleep." 

Tyler, Brendon and Dallon nodded in agreeance and followed Pete back to the campsite. 

"I can't stay in the human world too long, so I'll see you tomorrow. I know I'm dead, and it's all your fault, and I won't forgive you anytime soon, but thankyou for letting me meet them all." 

Helena disappeared in a small flash of light, leaving Gerard behind. 

*Well, that was an eventful night,* 

Gerard smiled to himself later as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~

"You put a sour little flavour in my mouth now. You work in circles hoping no one's gonna find out. But we're so lucky kiss the ring and let em bow down, ready for the time of your lives."

"Woah! Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Woah!" 

Sarah was singing as loud as she could, hoping the music would drown out the voices of her constantly arguing parents. 

"Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, are you nasty? Are you nasty?"

The Miss Jackson in question had been waiting outside Sarah's room, waiting ever so patiently for this moment. She drifted inside, taking care avoid being seen, and began chanting the words that would bond her spirit to the young girls body.

~~~

"Mikey?" 

Mikey looked up from fiddling with the elevator to see Joe's sceptical face. 

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" 

Mikey smiled widely. 

"Nope. But I've programmed it to track down spiritual mojo, and I think it could lead us to that witch of a spirit that is on Courtney's side." 

Joe and Andy nodded, both clueless but enthusiastic. 

"And I think that we are-" 

Mikey's voice was cut off as he watched everything fade to black. 

~~~

Sarah was kneeling on the ground in front of the spirit, her thoughts clouded and confused. 

*Are... you... nasty?* 

Miss Jackson laughed above her, loving the glory of taking a body. Then, all of a sudden, she felt someone slam into her and she was knocked to the ground, severing the connection between the spirit and the girl. 

"She's trying to possess her!" 

Joe cried out as he grabbed Sarah's arm, dragging her away from Miss Jackson. Mikey nodded to Andy and together they ran over to the spirit, Andy planting his foot in her back to stop her from getting up. 

"What the hell? I saw you die, Hurley!" 

Andy glared at the spirit and unleased a torrent of curse words Mikey didn't think his quiet friend would say. 

"You were about to kill that girl. And you're on their side. Courtney's side." 

Mikey traded a glance with Joe and Joe darted over, grabbing the spirit in a headlock much like the possessed Patrick Stump had snatched him. In a single, swift moment, Joe snapped her head back, mimicking Stump and instantly killing the spirit. Miss Jackson's head lolled back and despite himself, Joe whooped with victory. 

And then Sarah began to scream. Andy rushed over to her, taking her gently by the shoulders and murmuring calming words. 

"You'll be okay. It's okay. Maybe you should just forget. Forget us and that evil spirit. And sleep. It's okay." 

The girl stopped screaming and nodded sleepily, smiling up at Andy before falling onto her bed with a loud snore. 

"She won't remember any of this, I think." 

Joe grinned. 

"Whoo! One evil spirit down!" 

Mikey high fived him and looked at Andy curiously. 

"Do you think we can all do that? Make them forget things?" 

Andy smiled. 

"Hopefully. That would be perfect."

"So where to next? I think we can go back to purgatory pretty easily, but I want to find our bands. We could talk to them and-" 

Mikey stopped, suddenly too aware of the details of Joe's horrible death at the hands of his bandmate. 

"Do you want to... see Patrick? Or.." 

Joe chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, I want to see Trick. I know it wasn't his fault. I don't want something silly like my death getting in the way of our friendship." 

Andy and Mikey laughed out loud at that. The three ghosts just turned to leave the bedroom when they heard a knock from downstairs and voice that was familiar only to Andy. 

"Excuse me? Mrs Cohn? May we speak to your daughter momentarily?" 

Andy faded a little, if possible, and backed away towards the window. 

"Andy? What is it? Are you okay?" 

Andy shook his head desperately. 

"No, no, no! That's the voice of a cult caper... a cult caper that watched on as I was ambushed from behind. She was watching as they slit my throat."

~~~

~A few hours previous~

"Courtney?"

"Yes, Debby?" Courtney Love smiled fondly at her ever-so-loyal follower. Debby had been hard to work with at first, but now she was one of the cults most trusted members. 

"Can I take the prisoner, what was his name again? The Twenty One Pilots guy?"

"Josh Dun?" 

The pretty brunette nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, him. Can I take him out and try and lure some band guys?" 

Courtney weighed the idea in her head. Josh was certain to lure more of her enemies to her, and he definitely couldn't escape Debby. 

"Of course. Just remember Debby..." 

Debby looked up at her leader. 

"Yes?"

"Wentz and his little gang are dangerous murderers. Be careful." 

Love handed Debby a small gun and winked. 

"You don't have to take prisoners."

"Dun!”

Debby yelled as she raced into the drummer's cell and took off his chains as quickly as she could, frantic in her haste. 

"We have to hurry. The spirit, Miss Jackson, is going to possess a girl not to far from here. If we get there fast enough, we could save the girl and possibly take down Jackson." 

Josh nodded, stretching, overjoyed to be free of the painful cuffs. 

"What did you tell Love?"

"That we're going to lure your friends out and kill them. She believes anything." 

Josh looked at Debby in faux surprise. 

"Are you like the cult leader's pet or something? That is the worst lie!" 

Debby grinned, kissed him quickly on the cheek and grabbed his arm. 

"Come on!"

~~~

"Andy, it's okay. She's just a cult caper. We can take her on." 

Andy was still shaking, refusing to move from the room in his fear. Joe had his arms around his friend, realising just how traumatised Andy was, that a single voice could send him into shock like this. 

"He's not moving. We have to wait till he recovers enough to move, but we might not have that much time! I can hear her coming!" 

Mikey was preparing himself for a fight, ready to defend Andy and Joe. 

"So she's just in here? Thank you. We won't be a minute." 

The door to Sarah's bedroom opened and in ran Josh Dun and a dark-haired cult caper. 

"Ah! Ghosts!" 

 

The cult caper stopped and snatched Josh's arm, pulling him into a headlock and putting her gun to his head. 

"Don't come any closer!" 

Josh stared, unresisting, at Andy, Joe and Mikey. 

"Deb, you can let me go. They're friends. Andy and Joe, this is Debby. She's the cult caper that got me out of Love's base. She is on our side." 

Andy turned his head towards Josh, confusion in his eyes. 

"She watched me die." 

Josh gasped at Andy's statement and Mikey realised they had to move.

"Meet us in the park opposite here in a few minutes. I'm Mikey, by the way." 

~~~

A while later the five had met in a park, shaded from view by a huge clump of trees. Debby stood alone, eyes darting from ghost to ghost, both curious and scared. Josh was halfway between the cult caper and his friends, unsure of what to say. Andy sat on a low branch of one of the trees, glaring at Debby. Mikey was trying to think of something to say, something to break the depressing silence. And Joe was in the tree with Andy, still comforting him. 

"So... who are you two?" Mikey asked Josh and Debby, knowing that Andy and Joe knew them, feeling annoyed at being out of the loop. 

"Debby Ryan. I betrayed Courtney and got Josh Dun here out of her base. He's in Twenty One Pilots. Who are YOU?"

"Mikey Way, My Chemical Romance. Joe Trohman and Andy Hurley up there are-"

"Part of Fall Out Boy. They are the 'hated enemy', you know."

"Brilliant. Now, please explain why you watched Andy die, and why the hell you're part of that crazy cult!" 

Debby rolled her eyes and glared at Mikey. 

"She blackmailed me till I earned her trust. Andy, I'm sorry you had to die, but to take on Patrick, Love and the other two cult capers would be suicide." 

Andy nodded and jumped down from the tree, pulling Joe down with him. 

"Okay. Apology accepted. We're trying to find the other members of our bands, can you help?"

"We'll join you.”

Debby nodded in agreeance to Josh’s statement and together, dead and living alike, the group began the search.

~~~

"Back away from the water, babe you might drown, the party isn't over tonight."

"No!" screamed Courtney. "No! It's not fair! She's not gone!" 

The cult caper bringing the blonde leader the news shrank away and muttered condolences. 

"Leave me. Now!"

"One more thing... Debby Ryan has deserted. We found her cult identification in a nearby park." 

Courtney yelled in fury and the caper scurried out. 

"Miss Jackson.." 

She had never truly liked the cocky spirit, but she was company and an ally and almost a friend. 

"This is it. This is it. Foxes!" 

Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs, and sure enough, in a few seconds the dark haired singer walked in. 

"Yes..."

"Miss Jackson is gone. Ryan has deserted. It's time to end this. We're going to take the battle to them, and silence the noise for good!" 

Foxes nodded slowly. 

"Would you like me too fetch Patrick? He's possessed and ready to kill." 

Courtney nodded. 

"Yes, go." 

She watched the singer leave. Getting control of her emotions, Courtney calmed herself. There would be time for rage and grief later, once the bands were dead or imprisoned. Then they would pay. Dragging herself out of her though, Courtney made her way to the balcony overlooking her cult capers, ready to begin her rallying speech. 

"Today, we have lost members of our order. But we will remain strong. Tomorrow, we find the hated bands and silence their noise!" 

Her followers yelled in agreeance and as one, began to prepare for battle with grim determination.

~~~

~Some time later~

"Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger, the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger, oh. We're fading fast!"

"Wentz! This has gone on far too long. It's time to end it. My cult capers have you surrounded. It's time for the last battle to begin!" 

Courtney screamed into her megaphone, her voice getting the attention of the Pete, Dallon, Brendon, Tyler, Gerard, Helena and the cult capers surrounding them alike. Pete readied himself for the fight, holding his bass-style sword in front of him. Dallon pulled out a pair of katanas and gave one to Brendon and one to Gerard. Tyler was tossed Andy's drum bow by Pete. They exchanged glances, some terrified, some ready. 

"Maybe this is how the story ends, where the good guys die and the bad guys win?" 

The group looked at the lyric-quoting Gerard in confusion. He grinned. 

"Who cares?" 

Pete embraced his friend quickly and gave a loud battle cry. 

"Courtney, you coward! You have us outnumbered three to one!" 

Courtney smirked at him from her position on the balcony.

"Of course. That's how I like to play. Silence the noise!"

The battle was unfairly matched. For every band guy there was three cult capers with superior, deadly weapons. But the 'good guys' had anger, grief and a need for revenge on their side. 

Oh, and Helena. She couldn't even be touched by the cult capers unless she wished to be, the ghost of Helena almost levelled the fight. She darted around, stealing the caper's weapons and disabling them as quickly as possible, determined to help her heroes. But even with the help of Helena, they were being overpowered. 

Pete was surrounded by capers who taunted him and slashed at him mercilessly, never doing enough damage to severely hurt him. Brendon and Dallon were back to back, trapped in a corner by Courtney's soldiers, both trying their best to protect the other and fight their way out. Tyler was kneeling in a corner, the body of a caper next to him and two others forcing him down. Gerard was struggling to reach Tyler, being held back by two laughing followers who had disarmed him. Helena had managed to take down three capers, but they were grown women. A sixteen year old couldn't defeat them, even if she was an untouchable ghost.

And Courtney watched them all from the balcony, laughing. So happy to watch the battle down below. Happy, at least, until she saw the warehouse doors swing open and Debby, Josh and the ghosts of Mikey, Andy and Joe run in. 

"No! Not supposed to happen! Capers! They have reinforcements!" 

Josh sprinted over to help his bandmate, sending one cult caper slamming into a wall and the other to the ground. 

"Tyler!" 

The two grinned at each other, ecstatic that they were alive and reunited.

Debby ran towards Pete, pulling out a small knife and stabbing the nearest caper. She screamed, a horrible, agony-filled sound, and Debbie grinned at the sight of her former associate going down. 

"Bye Rosalie, you b~tch!"

Andy and Joe pelted towards Brendon and Dallon, pushing the cult capers aside and quickly taking them down, knocking them out instead of killing them.

"Hey brother! Good to see you, Gee!" 

Mikey had of course found Gerard. He slammed his fist into the temple of one of the capers holding his big brother and kicked the other in the head. 

"Mikey! I've missed you so much..." 

The Way brothers hugged before breaking apart, ready to help the others.

"I missed you too, Gerard."

~~~

"No! My cult capers! How could you, no!" 

The six band guys, four ghosts and Debby stood before Courtney, surrounded by the bodies of the dead or unconscious cult capers. 

"Give it up! You've lost."

Pete walked slowly up the stairs to the balcony and shoved his sword in Courtney's face. She laughed at him. 

"Oh really? Foxes! Be a dear and bring in Patrick, would you?" 

Pete yelled in fury and slashed his weapon across Courtney's neck. She slowly sank to the ground, still laughing. 

"That's for Joe."

He kicked her across the face. 

"And for Andy." 

Pete pulled the blonde to her feet and pushed her, sending her over the balcony to the ground where the laughter finally stopped. 

"And for Patrick."

"Um... Pete? Speaking of Patrick?" 

Brendon pointed shakily to behind Pete while the others began to rush up the stairs. 

"Watch out-" 

Andy cut off his warning as the door behind Pete opened. Out walked a yellow-eyed Patrick and Foxes. He was terrified to notice Patrick held a gun. 

"Did you kill Courtney?" 

Foxes seemed only vaguely interested as she peered over the balcony at the broken body below. 

"Yes. And you're next if you don't surrender and tell us how to... how to fix Patrick!" 

Pete stepped to Foxes with his weapon raised. She smiled serenely. 

"Patrick?" 

Andy walked up to his bandmate carefully, staring into his golden eyes.

"Can you hear me?" 

Patrick smirked, something that Andy hadn't seen his band mate ever do. Then Patrick pulled out his gun, something else Andy had never seen him do. Obviously.

Patrick aimed the gun at Pete, angling his head to Andy. 

"Get off the balcony or I'll shoot him." 

Patrick's voice was rough and low. Deadly. Andy obeyed hurriedly. 

"Patrick... stop... please. It's me, Pete! Drop the gun!" 

Patrick laughed at Pete's pleas. 

"No. The noise must be silenced."

~~~

"They say, we're never leaving this place alive. But if you sing these words we'll never die!"

They stood at a stalemate, the possessed Patrick holding his gun to Pete's head. Foxes watched on, smiling, knowing victory was secure. 

"The briefcase?" 

Dallon stepped forward, glaring at her as he pulled it out of his backpack. 

"Come up here and give it to me." 

Pete shook his head desperately, trying to stop Dallon, but the bassist walked up the stairs and handed over the briefcase. 

"Excellent. Now, open it." 

Dallon shook his head. "I don't know how. Only Patrick knows." 

Foxes grinned and motioned to Patrick, wishing for him to open the case. Patrick nodded and turned, shoving Pete away. He flicked the combination locks and tried to open the case. It stayed closed. Patrick tried again, and again, and the briefcase stayed closed. He let out a furious cry and turned to Pete in anger, clicking the safety off his gun. 

"No!" 

Gerard yelled and sprinted towards the yellow-eyed singer. A shot sounded and he fell to the floor, holding his side. For a moment, everything was silent save for Gerard's ragged breathing. 

And then Pete charged Patrick with a yell, overpowering him and taking the gun. Dallon snatched up the briefcase and punched Foxes square in the face, knocking her to the ground while Mikey ran to Gerard's side, putting pressure on his wound. The others either crowded around Gerard or helped subdue Patrick. 

"Foxes! How do we fix Patrick! Please!" 

Foxes looked at the shouting Pete, not at all scared of him. 

"No."

"Argh!" 

Pete ran towards the singer and hit her across the face. 

"Tell us. Now."

"No." 

Pete moved to hit her again before Brendon yelled for him to stop.

"Pete! Gerard, Gerard is... dying." 

Pete turned away from Foxes and pushed past Dallon with the briefcase and Tyler, Andy and Joe who were holding back a furious Patrick. He ran down the stairs to Gerard's side where Mikey was silently crying. 

"Gerard, you can't go. Stay alive for me, please!" 

Helena was also sobbing, attempting to bandage the wound but to no avail. 

"I'll... see you... soon...." 

Gerard smiled up at the others. 

"I'll just be a.... ghost.... like you… Hel.. it's okay..." 

His eyes closed and Pete reached down gently to find a pulse. Nothing. 

"He was right. We'll see him soon." 

Mikey nodded. 

"Foxes!"

Those crowded around Gerard's body turned to hear Joe's yell. She had recovered from Pete's blow and was whispering instructions to Patrick. Andy let Patrick's arm go and snatched the arm of the black eyed singer, trying to stop her whispering. 

"Now," she muttered, and Patrick pulled away from Joe and Tyler, breaking free. 

He grabbed Tyler like he did Joe what felt like to long ago. 

"Trick! Stop! You can fight this!" 

Patrick turned, relaxing his grip on Tyler, his eyes fading a little. Foxes yelled an order and Patrick turned back, eyes glowed brighter than ever. 

"Patrick, please.." 

Tyler whispered in fear, knowing how close he was to having his neck broken. Patrick let go. Foxes screamed commands and Patrick turned back towards to the winded man. 

“Please! Trick!” 

Patrick looked at Andy sadly, his eyes fading almost to his normal brown. 

"Fight it." 

Patrick shook his head. 

"I... can't." 

He took a step towards Tyler, then shook his head as if to clear it and sprinted away from the TOP singer to the balcony. 

"Oh, no..." 

Patrick nodded and as Andy and Joe began to run to him, he hurled himself off the tall balcony. 

And fell. 

"Patrick!" 

Pete, Andy and Joe ran to the broken body. 

"Patrick?" 

They crouched over him and watched the golden glow fade from his eyes. 

"Trick..." 

Patrick raised a hand and reached for Joe's. "I'm... so..." 

He coughed and swallowed heavily. 

"So sorry... Gerard..." 

Patrick's hand dropped. Joe gently pushed his eyelids shut. 

"C'mon Mikey. Andy. Let's go get them." 

Helena stepped towards the three other ghosts. 

"I'm Helena. Gerard killed me. Can I come?" 

Joe nodded and the four of them disappeared to find what was left of their fallen friends. 

~~~

"So long to all my friends, every one of them met tragic ends. With every passing day, I'd be lying if I didn't say, that I miss them all."

Pete sat alone with the bodies of Patrick and Gerard. No one was willing to go near him after he had screamed at Tyler when the singer tried to comfort him.

Brendon and Dallon sat together in a corner. It was over. Panic! had not lost any members. But they had lost friends.

Tyler, Josh and Debby stood together, guarding the tied-up Foxes. No one had suggested calling the police or an ambulance. The bodies of Courtney, the cult capers, Gerard and Patrick would be too hard to explain.

*Alone. They're all gone.* 

Pete hated them all then. Hated them because they had survived and none of Fall Out Boy had. Quiet Andy. Crazy Joe. Funny Patrick. All dead. Sure, he could see their ghosts, but it wasn't the same. They would never play together as a band again. He rested his hand on Patrick's, remembering the time so long ago before the hiatus when he and Patrick had almost been together. Remembering all the lyrics he had written for him. Suddenly, Patrick and Gerard's bodies began to fade slowly. 

"No! Patrick!"

"Pete?" 

Joe, Andy, Mikey and Helena had arrived with the newest ghosts. 

"Patrick!" 

“I’m so sorry, so sorry..”

Pete and Patrick embraced, Pete ecstatic to see the golden glow gone from his friend's eyes. 

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but what the hell are we going to do now?!" 

Everyone turned to stare at Debby. She continued. 

"Brendon and Tyler are wanted Criminals. Patrick, Andy, Joe, Mikey, Gerard and Helena are dead. What are we going to do?" 

A collective shrug echoed around the room. 

"Um... ghostie powers? We can erase memories and clear the records of Tyler and Brendon," 

Helena gave the suggestion and Debby beamed at her. 

"Brilliant. Any other suggestions?"

"Can I open the briefcase?" 

Everyone turned to stare at Patrick. He blushed. 

"Well, I did die for it," piped up Andy. 

"And I carried it to jail and back!" cried Dallon. 

"Open up. Let's see whether it was worth it." 

Patrick picked up the silver briefcase, fiddled with the combination and laid it on the ground. It opened slowly, releasing a golden glow. 

"It's.. it's a book?!" 

Patrick sighed. 

"I thought it would be something more exciting..." 

Josh picked up the book and leafed through it. 

"It's empty... except for one page." 

They crowded around Josh as he read it out. 

"To revive a fallen comrade... the following words must be said by a living person at a location where no one but the ghost and reviver are present. Once the ghost has been restored to their living self all knowledge of their death will be erased from all but their two minds." 

For a moment it was silent. 

"Guys?" Mikey turned to his brother and the other ghosts. "We can LIVE again." 

The room erupted into cheers.

~~~

Before they began the revivals, Debby and Josh went together to pick up Spencer, Ray and Frank. Spencer was out of rehab, shocked by the stories Josh and Debby told. He was desperate to see his bandmates and the others.

Ray and Frank were less shocked. Having been attacked by cult capers, Frank was in a wheelchair but thankfully alive. They were both ecstatic to see Mikey, missing their bandmate and still reeling from watching his horrible death.

They had decided Mikey would be first. First dead, first alive. He had chosen Josh to revive him, not wanting Ray or Frank to remember his death. 

Gerard was second, revived by Brendon. 

Pete revived Patrick third, so happy for him. 

Fourth was Joe, revived by Tyler, Joe not wanting Patrick to feel the guilt over his death. 

Fifth was Andy, revived by Debby. 

Finally, there was Helena. She was the last ghost standing and Mikey, Gerard, Patrick, Joe and Andy were all fully alive, well, and in Patrick's case, whole.

"Gerard?" 

Helena faced her killer. 

"Will you do it? I understand if you don't want to remember.." 

He nodded and smiled at her. 

"It'll be good for me to remember. Teach me to stay away from guns." 

Helena grinned and hugged her hero. He smiled in bemusement and hugged back awkwardly.

"Let's go! I want to be alive again!"

~~~

"When these open doors were open-ended! Saturday, Saturday, Saturday!"

~Two weeks ;ater...~

Patrick sang the final words of the show and the stage faded to black, leaving the crowd below screaming in admiration. Pete jumped off the shoulders of the security and leaped onto stage, hugging Patrick and grinning at Joe and Andy. Their first show since everything happened. 

The four of them left the stage as one and walked, all exhausted, down to the rooms below. There, crowded into a tiny dressing room was everyone that had been involved in their crazy adventure. Brendan, Dallon and Spencer fresh out of rehab greeted Fall Out Boy with smiles and brofists. Josh, Tyler and Debby stood together, ecstatic, Tyler and Josh still high on their earlier performance. Gerard and Mikey lagged behind with Ray and Frank, Frank in his wheelchair with Helena wheeling him around. The doctors said he’d be walking again soon.

"It's all over!" 

Gerard cried ecstatically. It had only been a fortnight since the events of what the group had named the Young Blood Chronicles, and they were all still reeling, overjoyed to be alive. Helena held the book close in her hand. She had been chosen to look after this incredible book, the book that held the words that had brought so many of the band guys back to life. 

"We're alive. And doing a show! How is this even possible..." 

The rest of the group laughed at Patrick's words, themselves all happy to be here. 

"Oh, no, we won't go, we don't know when to quit no-o-o!" 

Joe started the chant, and after a few seconds, the entire room joined in on the chant of rebellion. Of thanks. Of pure happiness. 

"No, no!" sang Patrick, Gerard, Brendan and Tyler together, providing Elton John's part in the song together. 

"No, no! Wherever I go! Trouble seems to follow, only plugged in to save rock and roll...."

~~~

"The Book?" 

The dark haired teenager stared at the hooded figure apprehensively. "How do you know about the Book?" The man smiled at her. 

"I wrote it. You no longer have need of it." 

Helena nodded slowly, taking in the man. 

"How can I trust you?" 

He smiled and pushed back the hood, drawing a gasp from the girl. 

"My name is Elton John. Your heroes are safe. You no longer have need of the Book." 

She handed it over, staring at the legend in wonder. 

"I'm Helena."  
Elton smiled at her and turned to walk away. 

"One thing, Helena.." 

She caught up with him quickly. 

"Yes?"

"I have told you that you no longer have need of this book. For now..." 

Her eyebrows shot up and a slight whimper escaped from the teenager. 

"For now?"

"For now. Do not tell them, but soon... soon the bands and their loved ones will be in danger. This is a danger that you cannot save them from. You cannot save anyone from it.”

“It? What are you talking about?!”

“A war that will end everything as we know it. BL/ind will rise, F.E.A.R will terrorise and Love will come again. But for now, " 

Elton smiled at her and placed a hand on Helena's shoulder gently. 

"Go. Trouble with find you. But always know that whatever you face, you will never face it alone."

Helena watched him go, sighing quietly to herself, mind reeling at the singer’s words. 

"'Cause we don't know when to quit, no.."


End file.
